


Kisses for Dami

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian is Legal, Damian's growing up, Has a huge crush on Dick, I felt inspired, It's half cute, Kisses, M/M, Underaged Kissing, five kisses for Damian Wayne, half smut, minimal porn, small little shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of some of Damian's most notable kisses through his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses for Dami

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Five Kisses For Roy Harper" by sister_wolf (Go read it, it's super cute and amazing!)
> 
> It's a mild Explicit rating. Enjoy!

 

 

The first time Damian had given much thought about kissing and all the intricacies that went along with it, he brushed it off as nonsensical teenage hormones. He wasn't a stranger to signs of affection, it's not like he'd been sheltered from the images growing up. He learned very early on that desire and devotion went hand in hand as far as falling in love went, a concept that was explained to him when he scrunched his nose up as a stupid bed time story was rattled off. He didn't understand why someone could just sit around and wait to be saved. That wasn't love, claiming that you had to be the one to save your beloved. Love was trusting that they'd do all they could to simply survive and see your face again. Surely, the sentiment of life would be enough to give you strength when love is involved.

All the same, he felt a sample of that kind of passion when he had lost his footing on the edge of a rather tall building, his body going weightless for a moment as he began to fall until much large arms caught him, swinging and lifting him to safety again. He didn't have time to register that perhaps, were it not for those arms, he could have died. The adrenaline of fear hadn't taken over him until his feet were planted safely on the surface of a new building. The trembling of his slight distaste for anything high up took over when he looked up at the domino-clad face in front of him.

"You alright there, little bat?"

Damian hastily pressed his slightly pursed lips against Nightwing's still smiling mouth, not even lingering long enough to exhale and let go of a breath that he suddenly became aware that he was holding. He found his feet far more interesting that the blush stained cheeks of his partner. Still, laughter sounded and he felt mocked. "Don't..." Damian didn't quite know what he wanted Dick to not do, but laughing was definitely on that list of big no-no's for a very embarrassed Damian Wayne.

He felt a hand ruffle through his hair, though slowly this time, not like how he usually felt his hair get played with. "Hey, Dami, don't..." A blue clad finger pushed his chin up, forcing him to look into the whites of the older man's mask. "Don't feel bad or anything. It's okay. I'm flattered really..."

Damian tried to go in for one more, this time with more confirmation that Grayson didn't hate him, only to find disappointment once more when the older vigilante pulled back quickly. "It's clearly not okay."

"Well, initially it was fine, you surprised me. But you're only thirteen, I'm considerably older than you."

"Age doesn't matter."

Dick sighed, placing his hands on Damian's shoulders, pulling the boy in for a well needed hug. Damian tried to not notice how at home he felt listening to Grayson's heart beat within the confinements of his chest. "Perhaps one day, it won't. But you're still very much under aged, little bat." A kiss was placed into the thick of his hair. Damian felt hurt, but not as mortally wounded as he expected in the event of being turned down like this. Perhaps, in the world of which Dick and everyone else had grown up in, Damian was a bit young for him.

For now.

 

>>>>><<<<<

 

The second time Damian had the odd sensation of locking lips with someone was not condoned by him. Not one bit.

It had started when the yearly frenzy of girls getting flustered over dates to the spring formal came to fruition. Damian had made plenty of snide remarks about the strange and utterly ridiculous custom of wearing formal wear to a school gym that housed cheap balloons and bad music for teens to dance awkwardly to. "Oh come on, it's not that bad." Bruce had grown weary of Damian's antics. He hoped the kid wold have slowed down by now. "And really, it's less about dancing to poor music choices and more about possibly kissing your date anyway."

Now Damian's ears had perked up at that idea, but still, he leered at the whole point. "Why do I need to wear a suit and buy some wrist-bound floral arrangement just so I can kiss a date?"

"Well, cause girl's like corsages..." Bruce had fallen back into his chair, pinching the bridge of his noise as Damian loosed the tie to his uniform. "And boys like making girls happy."

"Seems a bit exclusive to those who don't like the opposite sex." Damian mused, tugging and whipping his tie off his neck completely and stuffing it into the pocket of his khakis. Bruce only chuckled.

"You're so difficult."

"No, I'm honest. It's stupid." Damian had collapsed on the nearby couch, nestling in the comfort and wondering just how many nights Bruce had slept on this couch. He tried to not think about it any longer than he had to.

"Let me guess, you've been asked haven't you."

Damian shot upright, his cheeks flushed this dark pink stain that spread to his ears as he began to rant about the strange customs humans have all over trying to find a mate and Bruce could just about die from the babbling. "... I have given her no reason to think that I'm even mildly interested anyway!"

"Do you like her?" Bruce's simple question as he brought his soda up to his lips was enough to stop Damian dead in his tracks.

"What?"

"It's a simple question, Damian, do you like her?"

"Well, I..." Damian thought about it. "Well, I mean, I don't know her except for the pleasantry of her poetry in English class. She seems fairly intelligent. Kind hearted. No ill-intent that I can honestly think of. She's fair on the eyes I suppose, conventionally attractive..."

"Damian-"

"I'm serious." Damian shot back.

"So am I." Bruce got up from his chair and found a spot next to his son, not caring that part of his weight had pinned a small portion of the teen to the couch before he wrapped his arm around his child's shoulders. "Look, we both know that you're not... well adjusted when it comes to silly things like teenage dating and dances and all that crap. But maybe indulging this girl could be good for you."

"Tt-"

"I know, Tt..." Bruce rolled his eyes before pushing into Damian's weight. "Just give it a shot. Maybe you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Pleasant wasn't the word Damian had in mind. Not when he was forced to stand next to this girl (who dressed quite tastefully he could argue, but it was simply beside the point), take photos, give her some flower attached to a wristband and make small talk all night.

"I like your hair..." She had smiled at him, leaning in towards his person. Is this her way of flirting?

"I was forced to 'take care of it'" Damian made air quotes, a trick he learned from Jason. "Apparently, my lack of caring is not acceptable for such an event..."

"Still," the girl batted her eyelashes, looking down as she bit her bottom lip, letting her hand slip and rest on top of Damian's on his lap. He heard his father's words, "Be nice" and decided to not push her away. "I think your hair is cute. Even when it's messy."

She had meant is as a compliment, but Damian was tired of hearing about how his hair always looked messy. Instead of making useless conversation about his hair, he decided to try and 'be a gentleman', as Alfred had instructed before he left the manor. He wrapped his hand around his date's, pulling her as gently as he could towards the group of slowly swaying teens and followed suit, dancing with her as best he could; he suddenly found why boys, who had no real talent for actual dancing, preferred slow songs. The girl let her head fall forward onto his shoulder, her hand wrapping up to sit in between his shoulder blades and he could smell the floral fragrance she wore, could feel the way the petals of the orchid she wore on her wrist tickled his hand. "You look pretty." He left it simple. He didn't want to be mean, he could tell that she had put forth a lot of effort on her appearance, had clearly spent a pretty penny on the pale blue gown she wore, had spent time taming and pinning back the curls of her gold spun hair. And she clearly liked him, admired how he had taken time to comb back his hair for once.

But he felt a pang of regret when she had slowly leaned up and brushed her lips against his, her closed eyes fluttering open and there was just nothing he could do to hide the shock that controlled his features. "Oh..." She stepped back, no longer dancing... he cheeks were red, her eyes glazing over and she mumbled a soft "sorry, excuse me..." as she walked away swiftly.

Damian suddenly felt like the world's worst kind of man to let a girl like that, a girl who was genuinely sweet and thoughtful, run away crying. He unclenched the fists he had at his sides, moving quickly and trying to ignore the blatant glares that flew in his direction. It wasn't hard to find her, knowing she'd turn to running into the Ladies room to clean up her makeup that may or may not have run down her face.

Leaning against the wall, he knocked, calling out her name. "Go away!" She nearly screamed. Deducing that there were no other females in there, he pushed the door open to find a very flustered and still crying blonde that he had hurt. "I said go away!"

"Christina..."

"What do you want?" She cried out but he still kept towards her, yanking and pulling her forward forcefully into a hug as soon as the length of his arms would allow him. She cried, slammed her fists into his shoulders, shaking her head wildly and undoing all her curls.

"I'm sorry." He pulled her tighter, using the technique that Bruce had used on him when he had thrown tantrums. "I'm sorry, I hurt you and ruined your night and I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"You're heartless, Damian Wayne." He looked down at the grey eyes that harbored more tears and knew that she didn't mean it. Knew that she truly didn't believe that, she was just upset.

Damian's third kiss had been one that he might have come to regret, but truthfully, he couldn't bring himself to even consider it as he lowered his head and kissed the crying girl in his arms. True, he didn't feel much attraction towards her. But he knew the pain of being rejected, of feeling like you've misplaced your trust and allowed yourself to be vulnerable only to be turned away because you were to blind to see that your affection was not initially returned.

It was an honest sort of kiss, though Damian couldn't quite wrap his head around the idea of what could be considered a dishonest kiss, but he still allowed himself to enjoy the warmth of his date. It was this unspoken truce between them; admiration and general affection, but nothing headed towards romance or physical desire had taken hold of them and they knew it.

Damian was fifteen.

 

>>>>><<<<<

 

Very few things could Damian understand when it came to odd traditions that were harbored with certain milestones in a person's life. At his sixteenth birthday, he found his cheeks covered in varying shades of lipstick and lipgloss, promises of "sweet" sixteen years already lived in the air. He had even earned the attention of Wonder Woman, something he casually teased his father about when in private. It earned him a week without a mask.

When he was seventeen, he had taken some odd sense of enjoyment, being allowed to see an R rated film without Bruce present (not that anyone asked for his ID when he was younger and seeing the same sorts of films). Still, he was given the keys to the Lamborghini, very timidly though, and was told to have a good time. Grayson threw a fit to say the least.

Apparently, turning eighteen held much more promise than his previous birthdays. It was a right of passage, he had been told, going to bars like this. He still wasn't even old enough to drink, but it didn't stop the scantily clad waitress from offering. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he found a text from the one person who wouldn't mind actually seeing tonight. "Have fun bro!" Colin had declared and it earned a smile from Damian's lips.

"What are you smiling at, birthday boy?" Next to him, Jason had relaxed as some topless girl had crawled onto his lap.

"Nothing that concerns you, but if you must know, Colin had texted me wishing me a happy birthday and telling me to have fun."

The brunette that wrapped her hands around the back of Jason's neck, pulling his face foreword into the weight of her exposed chest, had whispered something incredibly dirty in the older man's ear, causing Damian to blush. When Jason and Dick had the brilliant idea that they should "kidnap" Damian and take him to a strip club, he didn't consider the possibility of just how awkward it would be. Jason was very clearly turned on (not that Damian noticed or anything), grinding into a woman that had no qualms about offering her body up for his pleasure. And if that wasn't enough to make Damian drastically uncomfortable (Did Jason just moan?), then perhaps the way Grayson was being worshiped by some rather attractive redhead was. Because the raven haired man had thrown his head back, let the woman kiss and bite at the hollow of his neck as he squeezed her ass, and Damian was nearly coming undone at the mere sight of it all. He was jealous. And he did not get jealous.

Still, a rather sober Grayson drove home a very intoxicated Jason and Damian, who had taken to tending to the drunken man. Jason had his head in Damian's lap, facing up at the younger man before bringing his hand up to Damian's cheek. Having witnessed a tipsy Todd before, he didn't bother moving or fighting anything. Jason did what he did and Damian didn't mind. He'd known Jason most of his life, had seen the boy back when they both kept the company of Damian's mother, and Damian felt a casual easiness around him, like there was nothing he had to be ashamed of, nothing he had to hide. They understood each other, never had to explain themselves, they could just be. "Your skins'pretty." Jason slurred and Dick snorted. "Shut up, Dick!" Jason shouted, not even clarifying if he had used the older man's name as a curse or simply called him by what he was.

"You're wasted, Jay." It was a hard habit to break, but Damian noticed that if he actually resorted to using first names when people were feeling vulnerable, he'd get a much less aggressive reaction. He found this out the hard way when Drake had taken to getting high once and turning emotional very quickly. Damian had called the boy out on it, earning the full waterworks and outlandish accusations, "you're mean!"

Damian's obvious reflection on Todd's current state wasn't enough to slow down Jason, who had taken to snuggling in closer to Damian, had pressed his nose into the soft of the younger's belly. Not even when they pulled into the driveway of the Wayne Estate, Dick had even left the vehicle and wished Damian a sarcastic "good luck" and left Damian to deal with the inebriated Red Hood.

With a fair amount of success, Damian had managed to get Jason out of the car, blessing his father's genetics for giving him the height to even accomplish such a feat. They crashed against the door frame of the side-entrance to the kitchen and Jason began giggling. "Jesus Christ, Todd, pull yourself together." Damian laughed. A few years ago, hell, even a few months ago, Damian would have loathed Grayson for leaving him to deal with Jason. But he found some sense of comedic relief in the drunken man, enjoyed the way Jason still smelled like gun powder and cheap stripper with whiskey on his breath. So much, Damian didn't even notice when Jason had leaned the whole weight of his body against Damian's, trapping him against the wall, lingering far too close to his own face.

They paused, held their respective breaths, and Damian had this inkling, this feeling that he knew where this was heading. But instead of pulling away, or sulking in humiliation or even partaking out of sadness, he met Jason's desperation when the older man crashed his lips into Damian's mouth. He let him push his tongue into his mouth, tasting the Jack Daniels and cigarettes, feeling the way Jason was growing hard in his jeans against Damian's hip. It was clumsy, as though Damian was drunk himself. But he allowed it, decided that he could use the attention for once, let Jason slide his hands under and up the fabric of the shirt he wore, let him mark and nibble on his neck and ear as the ground their erections together.

In fact, Damian had even considered letting Jason continue dipping his hand beneath the band of his jeans and boxers, but it didn't feel right. Kissing, even like this? That was one thing, but letting Jason take him, even drunkenly with inhibitions set to the side and a high chance of low recollection the following morning? It sounded ideal for Damian's standards, but it just. Wasn't. Right.

"Sorry, little bat. I got a bit carried away, huh..." Jason had his head dipped, the stark white of his bangs contrasting against the blown pupils of his sex-crazed eyes, a lopsided grin playing on his lips.

"Just a little." Damian smiled, making sure that Todd knew he didn't regret anything and wasn't upset.

"S'just..." Jason pushed his hand into Damian's hair, tugging and playing with the locks, watching how Damian leaned into the touch, moaning a little. "So fucking beautiful."

Within minutes, Damian had managed to cool Jason down, get him into a warm bed with his shoes and jeans off, happily and safely sleeping before he hopped into the shower, desperate to wash the cheap perfume that lingered on his person off. He smiled, remembering how Jason's mouth felt on his skin, but it wasn't enough to keep the real object of his desire off his mind when he pumped himself into sweet relief.

 

>>>>><<<<<

 

sweat dripped into his eyes, a wicked smile on his lips. The man before him, who had long since abandoned his shirt, tightened his grip on his escrima sticks and repositioned himself for another attack. "You've always been good, little Dami. But you're getting better."

"You think?" Damian shot back, lunging forward and making another attack. "Maybe you're just getting old." a blow against his head and the thud of a single stick falling to the floor and Damian smiled, knowing that Dick had used his favorite attack against him by chucking an escrima against his head. "Getting frustrated, Grayson?" He cooed out, smiling as he sat on the mat, rubbing his head. Dick collapsed next to him, falling back, his chest heaving up and down.

"This is why we only do this for fun. You take it too seriously, little bat."

Damian growled and knocked over Dick's legs which had been stacked on top of each other, his calf resting on his bent knee. "I'm not really a little bat anymore."

"Please..." Dick smiled, closing his eyes. "You'll always be little bat. So long as Bruce wears the cowl..."

"Yeah yeah..." Damian glanced over at his still hanging uniform. He saw the drastic changes between the uniform he was blessed with now and the one he wore when he was still a child. All of that sitting next to Bruce's newest outfit, and he lowered his head. He couldn't help but wonder how long he'd be Robin. He figured by now, surely, Batman would have found a new orphaned boy, a young dark haired and bright eyed overly-eager child that Damian can make fun of when the kid took over his mantle. Except, that didn't happen. Jason would make the joke that third time is the charm, quipping up when Tim argued against that logic by saying his year own short tenure as Robin before he died simply just didn't count. "Kept the uniform warm s'all" he'd say, glancing at Tim who'd grow frustrated at the joke made in poor taste while Dick would laugh out loud, no longer caring because they had moved beyond that.

"God..." Dick began to tend to a large bruise forming on his ribs. "Fucking break my ribs, Dami..."

The way Dick said Dami drove him beyond crazy and he found himself thinking about what happened all those years ago, when Dick had caught Damian from falling down twenty stories, when Damian found it appropriate to thank the older man by kissing him like a blubbering and clumsy teen that he was. He wondered what could happen, what would happen if he attempted it again. Dick's sole response was that Damian then was simply too young. But now? Surely, at the ripe age of twenty-one, he was considered old enough. Jason surely thought so, even at eighteen. He thought about how it would feel, to kiss Dick, to envelope himself in his warmth, to taste him, nip at his skin, stir up trouble with illicit actions of lust... the thought of it alone ripped a small almost inaudible moan from the back of Damian's throat, and he prayed Dick didn't hear it.

He wasn't so lucky. "Thinking about Jaybird?" Dick sat back up, elbowing Damian softly. Damian blushed, his face still twisting with shock.

"What? No, god no."

"You don't have to lie. I get it. Jason's hot. And the fucker knows it." Dick flattened out his legs, pressing forward and reaching towards his toes to stretch. Damian marveled at how he folded in half so easily. "Besides, I saw you two that night. You know, on your birthday..."

Damian couldn't stop the words even if he tried. "You'll have to be a bit more specific, Grayson."

"Damian Wayne!" Dick exclaimed, jaw slackened. "You scoundrel."

"Tt... hardly. Todd initiated it, I simply complied."

"Don't be so prudish, you didn't comply, you loved it." Dick was shaking his head, bringing his knees up to his chest. "I couldn't blame you either, Jason is... gifted." Damian saw this mischievous twinkle in Dick's smile and couldn't stop it. The idea that both Damian and Dick had somehow managed to sleep with the same person, how both of them found immense enjoyment in the same man... Damian pulled Dick down, wrapping his leg over his waist as he furiously kissed the man below him. He didn't wait, didn't pause, didn't want to give Dick a chance to tell him no as he teased his tongue along Dick's bottom lip, grinding his hips down and letting out this mangled groan when he felt that Dick enjoyed this. "Jesus fuck..." Dick cried out, pushing his hips upward rhythmically, panting in time as they continued to seek friction. Dick laced his fingers into Damian's hair, tugged on it feverishly as he began to thrust his tongue into the younger's mouth as though that alone would bring the both of them to the edge.

It wasn't enough, never enough for Damian who had no problem admitting that he was greedy and needed all of Grayson, but all the same, he pulled up, knowing the torture it would cause the both of them. Dick tried following Damian up, searching blindly for his lips, but he found nothing except the clicking of Damian's tongue. "So eager." Damian pulled off Dick completely, watching the older man whine as he rolled his hips up against nothing desperately.

"You little shit..." Dick smiled. "Alright. We can play that game." He nodded, moving to stand up as he began to walk away. Damian leaned back, stretching his body to rest on his elbows behind him.

"Thought you said I was too young."

Dick paused, shaking his head before he turned around, finding Damian rolling his body in this horrifically seductive manner and he bit his lip hard. "I think it's time you grew up, little bat."

Damian couldn't agree more.

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                         


End file.
